


Rewrite the Stars

by wlw_induced_heart_attacks



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw_induced_heart_attacks/pseuds/wlw_induced_heart_attacks
Summary: AU where Elsa and Honeymaren knew each other from birth.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

_Six years old, sitting in a tree_

_“Honeymaren!”_

_Her head snapped up. “Anna!” She yelled, running towards the girl standing with Yelena_

_“My sister finally has time! We can play together now!”_

_Honeymaren slowed to a halt, as an ethereal figure appeared behind Anna. She stared. The girl, with her whiteish hair and skin, was ghostly. But she was so beautiful_

_“H-hi.”_

_Eight years old. Tugging at the sleeve of Yelena. “Where’s Elsa? She hasn’t been here for a while.”_

_Yelena’s eyes tightening at the plaintive tone, her words like a slap in the face. “I’m sorry. She can’t come anymore.”_

_Sneaking away to Arendelle in an uncomfortable wagon. Splinters digging in her arms._ Wait, _she told herself._ Just wait a few more moments and then you’ll see Elsa again!

_Slipping past the guards to Elsa’s room, knocking._

_“Go away, Anna”_

_Shock. Elsa never talks like that. “Elsa?”_

_The door opening. A fragile expression on Elsa’s face. “Honeymaren? How are you-”_

_Silence_

_Elsa’s eyes darting around. “Why are you here. You can’t-. I’ll-”_

_Her heart shattering. “But-. Why-. Can’t we-”_

_A struggle in Elsa’s eyes. “Alright. Meet at the room I showed you?”_

_Eighteen years old. Dressed in black. Feeling awful for the flickering happiness at the possibility of seeing Elsa again despite the terrible circumstances._

_Scanning the crowd for Elsa, first secretly, then openly, desperately._

_Eyes catching on Anna, standing alone, trying her best to not look miserable, not successfully. Making eye contact. Anna’s tears flowing openly_

_Waiting for Anna’s footsteps to fade away, softly knocking. Tears flowing down Elsa’s already tearstained face. Elsa’s arms around her, each willing their tears to not fall._

_Frost. Elsa’s shaking voice. “Maren, Maren, Maren”_

_Burying her head in Elsa’s shoulder. Speaking through tears. “Elsa”_

The memories rushed through Honeymaren’s head as she opened the door to a familiar figure standing outside.

“Elsa?” She breathed. Seeing Elsa after three years missing her like a gaping hope in her heart, it made host of unfamiliar emotions rush through her. It glued her throat shut.

_It’s you? It’s really you, Elsa? After all this time? Tell me you’re real._


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa looked exhausted. "Yeah, it's me. Can I come in?"

Honeymaren started. "H-oh sorry." She moved aside.

In the odd half-light in her tent, it took Honeymaren a few moments to see past the Elsa she missed like her heart was burning and notice the bruises and cuts all over her body.

“Elsa?” Honeymaren swallowed. Her vocabulary seemed to be reduced to that of a six-year-old. She reached out to Elsa, but she shied away. “What- what happened to you?”

She wanted to move towards Elsa, to enfold her in her arms, to do what she had no name for, but it obviously wasn’t welcome. It scared her. After what happened in the funeral, how her thoughts gravitated to Elsa, how want and need clouded those thoughts, it was like standing at the edge of a cliff into mist and her heart pulling towards the fall.

Elsa’s tired eyes met hers. “It’s a long story. Maybe sit down so I can explain?”

When Elsa finished, Honeymaren reached out, covering Elsa’s hand with hers, shaken, her heart cracking. “God- Elsa- you shouldn’t have gone through-” Honeymaren grasped for words.

“Are you okay?” She finished lamely.

Elsa withdrew her hand, which Honeymaren felt like a slap in her face. She looked shell-shocked and exhausted, then her expression set. “I’m fine”

“No seriously.” Honeymaren leaned forward, laying a hand on Elsa’s shoulder, Elsa exhaling quickly. “Are you okay? Please tell me. I want to be able to help. ”

Elsa laid a hand on Honeymaren’s chest, pressing her forehead against Honeymaren’s. “I know,” she whispered, brushing her lips across the back of Honeymaren’s hand.

All logic vanished, replaced only by desire. She pulled Elsa closer, cupping her hand around Elsa’s face. Elsa’s breath hitched as Honeymaren’s breath brushed across her skin, as Honeymaren pulled her closer. Her eyes drank in the way Elsa looked, the blush spreading across her cheeks. She was so close, it’d just take one movement to-

Elsa broke away, jumping to her feet, the pupils of her eyes huge, only looking more shell shocked. “I-I-I have to go. I have to figure out- I have to find Anna- I have to go to Arendelle-” she cut herself off.

Honeymaren hesitated, then stood up, grabbing her staff. “I’m going with you.”

Something like panic flashed in Elsa’s eyes. “No, it’s fine.”

“They want to _kill_ you, Elsa! You’re not going alone!”

“It’s _fine!_ I have my powers-”

“Yeah but-”

Elsa snapped. “ _I can take care of myself, Maren!-_ ”

“ _I know_ _you can!_ ” _And I can’t let you do that. I can’t let you do that to yourself, Elsa!_

Guilt overwhelmed her. It’s Elsa’s choice to make, not hers. And the she shouldn’t have pushed Elsa, especially since.

Elsa stared at her for a moment, her chest heaving. She turned to leave. “Fine.”


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa stared at Honeymaren as the latter lead a reindeer to her, obviously wanting her to climb onto the reindeer first. She ignored it, letting the silence drag on.

Honeymaren swallowed. “Elsa, I’m sorry, okay? I shouldn’t have- it wasn’t my choice to make for you, and I shouldn’t have pushed you. I only-” she cut herself off vehemently. “No that’s not an excuse. I-”

Elsa broke in. “It’s fine, Honeymaren. Let’s go.”

Honeymaren clearly wanted to argue further, but nodded, hoisting her up the reindeer, then climbing up behind her.

Elsa sat away from Honeymaren, so that no part of them touched, glad that Honeymaren didn’t question it. Her thoughts scattered around her like the snow drifting through the forest. Elsa glanced back at Honeymaren, tracing her eyes over her features-

Ice formed in her hand. _Stop,_ she told herself forcefully. _Stop._

Her head swam as she closed her eyes. Elsa pressed the heel of her hand to her temple. How long has it been since she last slept, or even _rested?_ She felt drained, bone-weary. Her hands shook. From the moment Hans and the Arendellian guard attacked, she’d been awake, adrenaline pumping through her. It was the awful kind of tired, seeping through every part of her. Even worse was the dread, the panic lining the back of her mind. It can’t be true. It can’t be true that she froze the entire kingdom of Arendelle. But it is, isn’t it? Even without the fact that Anna wouldn’t lie about something like this, the weather in the Enchanted Forest is still definitely off.

Elsa closed her eyes again. Her breathing felt uneven. She wished the world could just be frozen in this moment. She knew she had to go to Arendelle, and she knew that she can’t back down now, but the apprehension in her stomach at the prospect of seeing Arendelle… She didn’t want to see what her powers did. She _couldn’t_ see what her powers did.

“Hey Elsa.” Honeymaren’s voice was soft. “If you’re tired, if you, if you need to summon an ice chair to sleep or something, go ahead.” She hesitated. Her voice became so quiet Elsa barely heard. “You won’t hurt me.”

Elsa shook her head, eyes closed, impulsively letting herself into Honeymaren’s arms. She regretted it instantly. The longing in her chest, she’d just managed to force it down, and now it’s back at full force. The feeling had always been different from her desire to open her door, apologize, grovel even, just leave and never go back. That, she knew was impossible. She knew that, even if she could, she shouldn’t. But this. No matter how many times she tells herself that it’s impossible, there’s always a voice that whispered _what if?_

_It’s going to be a long ride,_ she told herself, _might as well get some sleep in._

_Yeah but wouldn’t it be so much more fun if you stayed up and stressed about that twenty-one things you had no business stressing over for as long as you have?_ Her brain replied

Guess who won.

“Hey.” Honeymaren’s voice was jarring in the environment, but also weirdly soothing. “Why are you still up? You look like you haven’t slept in days, Elsa”

“Can’t,” she replied, trying and failing to sound neutral. It’s not like she _wasn’t_ tired. She wanted more than anything at that moment to sleep. But she just _couldn’t._ Her brain wouldn’t let her

“Your mom-” Honeymaren hesitated, “-your mom’s Northuldra right? I could sing you one of our lullabies?”

Elsa smiled quietly to herself. The shyness in Honeymaren’s voice… “I think I’d like that.”


End file.
